


Riding in Cars with Boys

by mhunter10



Series: fic!february15 [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, fic!february15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian uses an old trick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding in Cars with Boys

"I don’t think this is working" Mickey said, looking to the backseat of his car

"It’s only been ten minutes" Ian said, checking the rearview mirror 

"We’ve been driving around the same damn block, this is a waste of gas, man"

"Give it some time" Ian smiled knowingly "I’ll fill your tank later"

"You better be talking about making it up to me for this stupid idea" Mickey grumbled

"It’s not stupid. Monica and Frank would do this whenever any of us wouldn’t go to sleep"

"You just contradicted yourself" Ian gave him a look "what? They were probably looking for a hit of something" Mickey said,unapologetically 

"Still, it worked. All of us would fall right to sleep after a few minutes with just the engine on. Something about the vibrations" Ian said more to himself

He drove in silence for a while, looking like he was concentrating on the same stop sign they’d passed over fifteen times, instead of whatever was going on in his head

Mickey watched him, biting at his lip. The streetlights cast an orangey glow every few feet, and occasionally the clouds would move away from the moon. He felt tired himself and he knew Ian was tired since he hadn’t slept all day. He looked back to see his son still wide awake in the car seat, and almost laughed at the way he reacted to the lights. He reached over and put a hand on his thigh, squeezing gently. “Let me take over”

Ian glanced at him as if to ask if he was sure, then pulled over. Rather than get out in the windy night air, then climbed over each other and slid into their new seats.

Ian leaned over and cupped Mickey’s face, bringing him close “Thanks” he kissed his lips slowly, softly

Mickey put his hand to the back of his neck and scratched at the hair there, making them press even more together. He used his tongue to part Ian’s lips, briefly tasting inside his mouth before pulling away

Ian had his eyes still closed, looking tired but happy. He didn’t open them, just rested his head against Mickey’s shoulder, as he started to drive again.


End file.
